Demyx and Axel's Wonderous Adventures of Life
by Netsui-sama
Summary: Demyx and Axel are pretty lazy 21 year olds. However, the world isn't about to let them off easy. Overall, they're stupid, lazy, idiotic, and stupid. However in between it all, in the very small fine print, almost invisible to the naked eye, they are kind, considerate, and care for each other exponentially. Rtd M just in case AN- (I changed this story slightly; the title too.)
1. The Dancing Waters

**AN- First of all, if you don't know, Demyx is the Organization XIII member with the blue guitar in Kingdom Hearts that says, "Dance Water, Dance." This Character is another of my faves. The only other character, in my opinion, that would make sense is Axel so I put him in this with Demyx.**

**This is an AU where, essentially, they're just lazy adult friends and unexpected shit happens to them. They still have their powers and what not, but they are way nerfed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or their characters. I only own this fic.**

**Warning: Extremity of laziness**

**Ch. 1 **Lazy Mother F***ers &amp; the Dancing Waters

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Demyx and Axel were doing absolutely nothing… again. These two childish 21 year olds were surprisingly well known by many people in their town. However, they were known as, "Those Lazy Mother F***ers." They were known by this for one reason. They did nothing but sit in their apartment playing video games or watching TV all day, and when they actually did do something, they were being troublesome Mother F***ers.

However… this would all soon change… The lazy part at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following week, Demyx and Axel were doing their same lazy routine. However, this time, Demyx's love for the water got the better of him. In a newly released magazine that was about whatever, he sees an advertisement for an ultimate water park that is only a 10 minute drive away. The park is called "Dancing Waters".

"Axel, we have to go here!"

"Dancing Waters? Why?"

"You know I love water and swimming. Besides, it's not like we are doing anything here that we can't do tomorrow."

"Ehhhhh…"

"Pleeaasssee, Axel. Come on. Please?"

"Can't you go by yourself?"

"You're the only one that can drive. And besides, it wouldn't be the same. Pleeeaaassssseeeeee?"

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Yay! Let's go. Let's go. Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**-10 minutes later. At the water park-**_

As they walk through the gates to the water park, they're jaws practically touch the concrete. "Holy Shit." they both say simultaneously, looking at the map. The park was split into 3 sections, each about 4-5 acres large. Together, there was about 124 water slides, give or take a few. There were so many people exhausted and achy from walking that they literally had a massage service as you left, for an extra price of course. The blond and redhead decided just to go to the nearest section of the park for today.

As they were getting ready to jump in a pool to get use to the water, Axel looks over to see Demyx putting on float-helping gear. "Are you fucking serious? Stop joking around Demyx and get in the water." He says, practically choking on his own laugh.

"What?" Demyx asks, embarrassed.

Axel continues to laugh, "You're fucking putting on floating gear. Are you telling me that you, of all people, can't swim?"

"Yes I can! You just watch me!" Demyx proceeds to take off his gear and ready himself to jump. As he gets closer to the edge of the pool, his nerves start to tingle, afraid of what is to come. Finally Demyx leaps into the pool.

"See, I knew you could swim. You can't get anything passed… passed… me…. Demyx? Demyx? This isn't funny, man. Quit joking around." It had been 4 minutes and Demyx hadn't resurfaced. "Demyx?! DEMYX?! _**DEMYX!**_"

Axel jumped in after him, not sure exactly what happened, but hoping that Demyx was just messing with him. The moment Axel's face went underwater, he saw his friends' motionless body at the bottom of the deep pool. He expected the worse but wasn't ready to give up. He swam as fast as his body could go and faster. He was running out of breath himself. Finally reaching Demyx, Axel grabbed him and started for the surface. He could feel himself losing consciousness, but he still moved forward, determined to save his friend whatever the cost.

He reached the surface and the lifeguards and other medical helpers were already rushing to assist. A lifeguard performed CPR on Demyx while Axel sat on the sidelines balling his eyes out, feeling more useless and at fault then he ever has, as he watched his best friends' seemingly lifeless body. In that moment, he felt lazier then he ever had before.

_**-Later that day, Hospital-**_

Demyx was brought to a hospital for an immediate procedure to get the water out of his lungs. Of course, Axel was there as well to make sure that he was ok as well. However, he didn't care about himself at the time. All he could think about is what will happen to Demyx and if he'll be alright.

The doctor came to tell Axel the news, "He will make a full recovery, howev-. "

"YES! Thank you so much!"

"However," the doctor continued, "It seems he is in a coma, and we don't know when or if he will wake up."

"…what" Axel breathed, not expecting something like this.

"You can go see him."

Axel walked into the room the doctor pointed to, seeing Demyx asleep on the hospital bed. Demyx was attached to all sorts of wiring and electronics. As Axel walked closer, he noticed that Demyx had stiches on his head which means he must have cracked his head when he hit the bottom of the pool. Instantly, Axel remembered why the blond jumped in the pool in the first place. Axel was teasing him because he couldn't swim. It was all… his fault. That is was Axel thought at that moment. He decided then and there that he wouldn't leave his friends' side until he awoke.

Days past as Demyx's family and friends visited him every once in a while. Axel hadn't left the side of his best friend except to shower, eat, or go to the bathroom. There was still no sign of a change in Demyx's condition.

Days turned into weeks.

_**What will Demyx think of me?**_

Weeks turned into months.

_**Will he forgive me?**_

Before Axel new it, it had been 5 months and Demyx hadn't so much as twitched a finger.

_**I do not deserve his forgiveness.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Month six, December 31, New Year's Eve-**

Axel was losing hope. "Just wake up already!" he said, crying. He hugged Demyx tightly. "Wake up! The joke is over! It isn't funny anymore!"

…

…

"You're crushing me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AN- I think it would be important to point out. Axel and Demyx are just really close friends. That's it.**

**It may seem like it could be a one-shot but I promise, there will be more to this. This Ch. is kind of short. Later ones will most likely be longer. No promises. It's like 1 AM when I wrote this. I'm half asleep already.**

**Anycrap, as always, reviews, faves, follows, etc. Are always appreciated.**

**Netsui-sama out.**


	2. Forgiveness

_**AN-This story has yet to get any feedback and I can only assume that that is because there's one chapter. So without further a due, here it is. Enjoy!**_

_**I am releasing a wave of updates to most of my stories and a new storie as well. Don't forget to read those too.**_

_**Ch. 2: **__Forgiveness_

* * *

As Axel turned his head, he got a glimpse of Demyx's face in complete horror. He then turned his head, not wanting to see his friend in such an unfamiliar way. Suddenly, his eyes lay upon Demyx, on the ground, motionless, and bleeding out. He turned again, forcing himself to look away. Axel's eyes suddenly stuck to one place as he saw the image before him. Demyx was attacking Axel while repeatedly shouting "Forgiveness?!"

* * *

Demyx was talking with his doctor when, out of nowhere, Axel shot up out of his chair, practically screaming. There were instantly some hospital staff going to him, making sure he is alright. He calmed down after a little while and told them he needed to take a walk. Just before Axel leaves, Demyx sees him look at him as if he was afraid for his life, like Demyx would hurt him or something. Axel then walked out the door, not a single word shared between the two friends.

Demyx was still going over some things with the doctor, one of which being the time he would be allowed to leave. "y** can l**v* ***** if you w***d l**e." Demyx was only paying a quarter of attention to what the doctor was saying. His mind was wondering about Axel. Such things as why he screamed, waking from his sleep, and why he looked at Demyx like that. "Demyx?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"You can leave today if you would like." The doctor repeated with a small laugh.

Demyx suddenly felt a little energetic. He was excited that he could go talk to Axel now, and didn't want to wait any longer. He had many things to say. "Thank you so much, doctor." Demyx says out loud as he practically jumps over the hospital staff's heads.

Demyx realizes that he doesn't know where Axel is, so he decides just to wander around looking for him. After only a couple minutes of looking, he finds Axel in the hospital's outdoor courtyard, asleep on a bench. He smiles a little, knowing that Axel is extremely tired from nervously waiting for him to wake up. He hopes Axel will forgive him for making him worry so much.

He decides not to wake the sleeping redhead. Instead, he picks him up, signs out of the hospital, sets off towards their apartment.

* * *

**-Their apartment-**

Demyx lays Axel on his bed, turning to go to his own. However, suddenly, Demyx feels Axel lightly grabbing the back of his shirt with just his thumb and index finger. When Demyx looked back, he could tell the redhead was still mostly asleep. Axel then starts to whisper, "Demyx, I'm sorry about what happen to you. It was 100% my fault and there are no excuses or things I can do to make amends. I probably don't deserve it, but… can you forgive me?"

Without saying a word, Demyx suddenly flicks Axel on his forehead.

Axel's eyes widen, his breathing slowly goes back to normal, time sort of feels like it stopped, and he was now fully awake. That was not an irritated flick. Demyx was essentially saying, "Of course". Axel had not expected Demyx to forgive him at all but it was as if it was silly of him to think that that would be true.

In the same moment, Demyx was relieved as well. It dawned on him that that was most likely what was troubling Axel and what the dream and look he gave him were about.

"Axel, do you want to play a game or something. Assuming you're not tired."

"Oh! That reminds me." Axel jumped out of bed and ran to his closet to dig something out, leaving a confused Demyx… well, confused. "Ah Ha!" He stood back up and handed Demyx what looked like a skinny, rectangular, wrapped case. "I got you a present for Christmas when you were… well, you know." Demyx excitedly ripped the wrapping paper off with a smile on his face. As the object started to become visible, he read the title and froze. "Our favorite game. The new one came out while you were you now where. Kingdom Hearts thre-"

Demyx Tackled Axel to the ground in a bear hug, repeatedly saying, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Demyx has a huge obsession with Kingdom Hearts and it's pretty easy to tell.

They ended up playing all night and in the morning they were spread out on the floor, too _**Lazy**_ to even get to bed.

* * *

_**AN- I think my favorite part was when Demyx flicked Axel. It is supposed to be a powerful scene, however, obviously everyone will perceive it differently so…**_

_**Anyway, please tell me what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole. Criticism, praise, suggestions, everything is really appreciated.**_

_**Don't forget to follow, fave, review, etc.**_

_**Netsui-sama out.**_


End file.
